Our sweet, cute and innocent little woman
by strawhatgi
Summary: !FemLuffy has her first period and Ace can't handle it. [Rated M for safety]


That was like any other day. Ace was training and Luffy was still sleeping. Ace was getting excited about the fact that in just a few more years he would be travelling around the world with his own crew and following his dreams. But he also was worried about his baby sister, his little treasure. He didn't know how to make himself strong enough to say goodbye. With that in mind he got into their bedroom and watched the girl sleeping like a baby. She was always so cuuute… but something was wrong with her. There, right under her, in the futon, was a blood spot.

-LUFFYWAKEUPWHATTHEHELLWHODIDTHISTOYOUOMGDON'TDIE!

-Ah? Ah! Morning, Ace! – she grinned.

\- WHAT HAPPENED? IS IT HURTING?

-Aaah, Ace, what are you talking about? I'm fine! – she put her hands in her stomach – Just staaaarving… let's hunt some food, Ace!

\- YOU CAN'T HUNT STUPID! YOU ARE BLEEDING!

\- Oh Ace, guess you're getting crazy, how could I be bleeding without notic… - Ace took her in his arms and made her face the futon – OMG I'M BLEEDING ACE I'M GOING TO DIEEEEE!

-SHUT UP! Let's see where is the blood coming from…

He searched for the blood-font in every single part of his sisters body, except THERE, because he promised himself he would never look THERE. But then he saw the trail of blood in her ass going to…

-LUFFY! IT'S COMING FROM THERE!

\- There? – she poked her nose – Where is "there"?

\- There! The place that is different from me to you!

\- Oh, my pee pee place? Why is my pee pee place bleeding?

\- What the hell should I do? – Ace asked himself trying to think about something. – Ok, Luffy, stay here. I'm going to call Dadan!

\- Ok… - Luffy said while looking inside her panties and poking her pee pee place.

\- STOP TOUCHING IT STUPID! Try not to die until I get back!

~ 30 minutes later ~

\- So, let's see what's happening with our brat… - said Dadan entering the room – Take your clothes off.

Ace tried not to look at his sister while the old woman look for the problem, but with a single look he could tell something was different.

\- Dadan… her boobs… are bigger…

\- Oh, yes. That's natural. I got the problem. That It's not even a problem. Go take a shower and we talk later. – she said and throw the girl in the bathroom.

When Luffy got out of the bathroom, Dadan gave her a sanitary towel and explained her how to use. It took two hours for the girl to do it right. Ace was getting impatient to know what was going on.

\- Ok… now let me explain what is going on. – said the old woman – Congratulations, Luffy. You become a woman.

-YEEEY, see Ace? I'm a woman! – the girl grinned happily.

\- Oh… yeah… congrats I guess. – he said not ready for that. He never expect her baby girl to grow up.

\- Yeah! Nee, Dadan, when will Ace become a woman too?

\- WHAT THE HELL?

\- Oh, Ace won't, brat. Ace is a boy.

\- Why?

\- Why what?

\- Why is Ace a boy?

\- Because… just because!

\- I wanna be a boy like Ace.

\- … I'm off. – Dadan said and got out of the room.

\- ACE I WANNA BE A BOY LIKE YOU, NOT A WOMAN! – the girl started to cry.

\- Oh, Luffy, stop crying. You see, we can't choose. But you can do absolutely the same things that I do!

\- But you will never bleed like me! – she cried even more and the male teenager had no idea what to do.

\- LUFFY! – he got a idea – Did you know that woman can have babies and man don't?

\- Eh? Who's a man?

\- I am a man.

\- No, you're a boy.

\- When boys grow they become man.

-What's the difference? You do something to become a man? Like me, I bleed.

\- I do nothing.

\- You are booooring.

\- Shut up.

\- So, how do you know?

\- Know what?

\- When you become a man?

\- I just know. Now, focus on the babies.

\- Eh? Babies? I like babies. – How can I get a baby?

\- … It will happen when you grow up.

\- BUT I'M ALREADY A WOMAN AND I WANT A BABY! – she screamed angrily.

\- You can't! To have a baby you need to have sex and all this stuff…

\- What is sex, Ace?

\- Oh, I'm off here.


End file.
